


Let Us Go

by AquaEclipse



Series: In the Mind of a Maniac - Yours Truly [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dehumanization, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Hong Kong, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Real Events, Non-Graphic Violence, Parody, Police Brutality, Politics, Real Life, Revolution, Song Parody, Song: Let It Go (Disney), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: My message to the Blue Ribbons, minus the extraordinary few (if they even exist) that truly acknowledge our opinion.Translation: A parody of Let It Go (from Frozen, Disney 2013), but very politically sensitive.Please do not read this if you stan the Chinese government, torture, r@pe, human rights violations, totalitarianism/tyranny, police brutality, or any combination of the above.(Something random I thought up at the end of the school day today and thought it would be nice to finally post something again.)





	Let Us Go

**Author's Note:**

> To my fellow Yellow Ribbons. May glory be with this tiny archipelago and chunk of Eurasian Mainland. Spread the word.  
(Also to any Blue Ribbons that don't seem to consider our perspective: "If we burn, you burn with us.")

The smoke causes fright in our hometown each night  
Not a tourist to be seen  
A city of desperation  
Madmen gunning down our teens

You seem blind to ignore the outrage bubbling at your side  
How times have changed, eh?  
Human rights defied

Lasers, snack knives  
Are weapons, how?  
Can get arrested for any bulls**t now  
Out with m'family  
Is illegal  
Assembly?! (What the f**k?)

Let us go, let us go  
Now we scream, "F**k the popo!"  
Let us go, let us go  
_Ngai Tsun Tsai_, to Hell you'll go  
We don't give a damn an'more  
May our cause stay strong  
For our time left as us isn't very long

5 demands, not a single one less  
Cops missing on 7-2-1  
Empty R and more, boycott!  
We want the truth of 8-3-1  
Grab our masks, goggles  
Umbrellas, two  
Make our chain and chant out #ProtestToo  
Black-"Yellow Objects"  
Just want to be  
Left free

Let us go, let us go  
Make our final stand with pride  
Let us go, let us go  
For democracy, we can die  
Here we stand, defend our home  
May our cause stay strong

Rape, torture, shots, why do you insist on your lies?  
Crocodile tears from "mother", how could we let this slide?  
Propaganda vers Pepe, we will drown out fake news in song  
Men in black on the battlefield, crying, "_Glory to Hong Kong_"

Let us go, let us go  
Singing "Hallelujah to the Lord"  
Let us go, let us go  
Keep the foreigners on board  
Here we stand, silence ain't a choice  
May our cause stay strong  
For our time left as us isn't very long

**Author's Note:**

> Please provide feedback, and note that the song is too short for me to list all transgressions of the HK Government. I'm sorry if I didn't include your preferred parts of the Civil War.  
Please follow me on Tumblr at 852-hong-kong for regular, if sporadic, updates on the City of a Million Dollars.  
Thanks for reading, and God bless Hong Kong and our people.


End file.
